


Once Upon a Time

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten had always thought relationships could come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER WARNING** for the most recent manga chapter, 614. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Tenten was always a little different from the other females in her age group. She had never placed much stock in romance and relationships, choosing instead to focus on her training. She had a goal, and she was still young. She wanted to be known as one of the strongest kunoichi, like Tsunade-sama.  
  
Relationships could come later.  
  
She had time.  
  
But as she stood there, flowers in hand, staring down at the grave she visited every night, Tenten couldn't help but remember the times when she and Neji shared a smile full of promises.  
  
 _One day_ , she had always thought.  
  
 _Some day_ , she had imagined.  
  
And it was so easy to picture the two of them together.  
  
But relationships could come later.  
  
She had time.  
  
Tenten wondered how she could have gotten it so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be considered a Neji/Tenten shipper in general, though I do enjoy fics with this ship. But OMG. This kind of slapped me upside the head after reading the most recent manga chapter. *goes to cry in the corner*
> 
> Also written for LJ community, 500themes. Prompt #154 - Unfinished tale.


End file.
